1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a textile printing method.
2. Related Art
A textile printing method has been known for printing images on cloth, such as textile fabrics, knitting, and nonwoven fabrics. In recent years, an ink jet printing method has been studied as a textile printing method from the viewpoint of efficiently using textile printing ink compositions (hereinafter often simply referred to as ink). In an ink jet textile printing method incorporating the ink jet method, ink is applied onto a cloth by being ejected through a nozzle of an ink jet head, thus forming an ink coating on the cloth.
The ink used in such an ink jet textile printing method may contain a coloring material, such as a pigment or a dye, a dispersant (surfactant), and a solvent, such as water or an organic solvent. Pigments are generally superior to dyes in terms of color fastness of the printed image to light and other properties, and there is disclosed a pigment textile printing method using a pigment as a coloring material (JP-A-2014-163021).
In this ink jet textile printing method, however, ink does not permeate sufficiently into the cloth, and accordingly, the fastness to laundering or rubbing of the printed image on the cloth is not satisfactory.